The girl who was saved
by SuperWhoLockedTrekki
Summary: The Doctor ends up in a girls backyard can he save her in time? Why is he saving her from herself? Find out here
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: this story may be triggering to some people please don't read this if it may trigger you. Note: this is my first story, please review so I can get better;)

* * *

I had just finished, I watched as blood dripped down my arm and on to the floor. I sat there and looked at the color red all over me it stained my thighs and wrists in small rows of beads. I have no reason to live anymore divorced parents, mom us never home and when she is. Drunk. And there is no one for me. I cleaned up the floor and lay down hoping to bleed out in my sleep.

(A few hours later)

I screamed myself awake, again. I've always had nightmares but I can never remember what happened but i prefer not to. I sat up and that's when I heard this crazy noise it was metallic. like someone had scraped a piece of metal across another. I got up, grabbed my knife and went outside. When I reached my backyard I saw a strange blue box.

"Oh what's wrong now girl?! We just stopped in France!"

A man jumped out of the box.

"Hey! Why are you in my backyard?!" I held up my knife.

"Hi I'm jus- oh hello little girl with knife"

"Why are you I my yard and how did you get over the fence with that?" I nod toward the box.

"I umm.. It's complicated, Hey! Are you ok?! Your wrist is glued to your shirt. With blood!"

"Answer the question or ill come over there and make you"

He looked at my arm again, there was a expression on his face I couldn't name, anger?, sadness? I thought it looked like disappointment. I couldn't understand why he even cared about my arm he doesn't know me. I took a step forward to get his attention again.

"Ah yes I crashed here, my vehicle is malfunctioning"

I glanced at his "vehicle" it looked like a police box from who knows how long ago, something's up here and I was going to find out.

"If you crashed in my backyard how is my house and fence in perfect condition?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but if you give me some aluminum foil, duct tape,and a razor blade I'll be on my way"

"How about you tell me what's happening first and ill consider. And who says I wouldn't believe you?"

I relaxed my arm a little, this guy doesn't seem too threatening and the scabs on my wrist were attached to my shirt, it was pretty uncomfortable.

"Good point, well that's a spaceship it flies and travels time."

I chuckled, "and I assume your an 'alien' from space?" I pretended to make quotes In the air when I said alien. ''This guys crazy'' I thought

He smiled and replied

" yes actually I'm a TimeLord and I have two hearts"

Yeah this guys insane, and he looks ridiculous in a button up and bow tie. I still can't think of how he got that box over my fence... Ladder? But the thing is too big to just pick up.

"Ok crazy why should I believe you?"

He looked hurt

"I'm not crazy! It's true! if you want come listen!"

I looked at him with a I'm not that's stupid look.

"Look I'm not going to abduct you. what am I supposed to do with a small human?"

"Good point I guess" I replied.

"You wouldn't happen to have and fish fingers and custard in there would you?"

He looked into the door I didn't realize he was so close... I held my arm back up a little just in case, I saw him glance to my wrist again. What is that expression?

"Um weird combo i only have fish fingers why?"

He looked exited

"Can I have some?!" He almost seemed like a little kid about to get a lollipop.

" I guess, but only if you can actually prove your an alien"

His expression turned slightly irritated.

"Come, listen to my hearts"

I sighed and thought "I've got nothing to lose why not?" I slowly tucked my knife into my jeans and walked toward him I leaned over his chest where Hearts usually are, he chuckled and said

"Haven't you got one there too?" I looked at him annoyed and moved to the other side,

There it was...an actual heartbeat, two heartbeats.

"OK THATS FREAKY" I laughed "but a deal is a deal come in ill get your stuff and your fish fingers"

I turned to go to the house and he followed me in

"Go sit in the kitchen, don't go in my room I need to go into the garage" I said almost like a robot

(What the doctor ended up doing)

"Well" he said "might as well do what she said not to and go in her room." The doctor found a bathroom and a closet before the girls room, it was light blue with wood floors, on the floor was a knife stained with blood and a few razors that seemed to have come from the broken pencil sharpeners on the desk. "Oh no, I'm so sorry what have you been going through?" He said to no one. he looked into a notebook, it was on an open page after reading it he discovered it was a journal entry

"what's her name?" He thought and flipped to the first page. "Michelle..I'm so sorry," His back was to the door, bad idea on later thought,

(Back to Michelle's POV)

I walked back into the kitchen he's not there, "why would he listen and just stay put?" I asked the ceiling

"OH NO he just had to make my life more difficult !"

i go straight to my room and see him

"What are you doing, exactly?"

He turned around quickly his face was pure depression

"Oh I uh I'm sorry Michelle..."

He stares at the wrist of my shirt its blue so you can see the blood on it, bad idea for company.

"Just get out of here. I told you to stay in the kitchen for a reason" we went back to the kitchen and I made fish fingers for the stranger,

"So what's your name?" I ask after I put down two plates of fish fingers

"The Doctor" he replies muffled by the food now in his mouth

"Just the doctor? No actual name?"

"Nope just the doctor."

He says as he finishes all 7 fish fingers I gave him in two sentences of our conversation.

"So how can you possibly control a spaceship from the inside when it's so small?"

"Ahhh curious now? It's TimeLord science bigger on the inside wanna go see?!" He asks cheerfully

"Sure" I pull my knife from my bloodied pants. He looked down at my hand and most likely saw my blood stained jeans too,

"why are you pulling that out all of the sudden?"

"Safety reasons I won't use it if I don't need too" I smirked

"Okay then lets go!"

He ran outside and up to the box in my yard I inspected it closely.

"Can we both fit in here?"

He chuckled and leaned against the door.

"Oh yes"

He snapped his fingers and the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Back with chapter two, sorry for the terrible ending in chpt one:( hope you enjoy! Please review so I can get better

* * *

I looked inside the box and had to concentrate on not letting my jaw drop. Inside the box was a room twenty times bigger than possible I stepped back and walked around the outside.

"she's called the TARDIS T-A-R-D-I-S time and relative dementions in space."

The doctor ran into the TARDIS and I took a few steps in and shut the door at that moment I realized what time it was and where I was and fainted.

"Culture shock happens to the best of us it's alright"

he groaned and picked up the small girl, taking her into a guest room Andy laying her on the bed

"ok TARDIS what size is she? I can't have her running around in pajamas"

the TARDIS informed the doctor of her sizes and he strolled to the giant closet, deciding for the girl he grabbed some ripped jeans a white tee shirt and a pair of knee high Chuck Taylor's he always wanted someone to wear. The TARDIS made a comment in his head,

"i know it will stain easy, that's what I want I worry for that girl, have you seen her wrists? I don't even need to look at her thighs I can see the bloodstains on her pants. And I could actually SEE the depression in her eyes"

he then came back into the bedroom he placed the girl in and put the newly folded clothes on the nightstand, and carefully placed the Chucks at the end of the bed.

"I hope you're ok over there Michelle, we will have to talk later..."

He stood beside the bed and looked at her damage, he didn't dare move her sleeves for he knew they were attached to her my blood and decided to leave her be.

(Michelle sleeps and The doctor is well being The doctor Back to Michelle's POV)

I woke up normally for the first time since I could remember I wonder why now? I look around

"where am i exactly?" I recall last night. "Oh yes, TARDIS..."

i see the pile of clothes on the nightstand and peel off my pants slowly. "Owwwww" I say in a high pitched whiny voice, I guess I deserve it though. I look at the damage to me legs nothing fatal, no bleeding just scabs and scars here. I pull on the pants provided for me

"oh great light colored jeans with holes all on the thighs my lucky day!"

I pull them on irritated. Next up shirts I prepare for the pain I'm about to go through

"1 2 3 ahhhhahahah" I quit pull off my shirt entirely all at once I look at my wrists now.

"Ohh that ones deeper than I thought... And there are more than I remember."

i sigh loudly at the sight of the shirt I was given a white, short sleeve. "Great" I thought, "just make my life even harder!" I look over at the amazing shoes this guy has I pull them on quickly and stumble out of the room I was in.

I ran right into the doctor as soon as I got to the console I think he told me that's what it was called

"oh hi there Michelle! Come, let me get a good look at you" he smiled

"do you have a jacket I can borrow?" I ask nervously I assumed he didn't give me one on purpose

"oh um sorry, we only have ones that would be trench coats that wouldn't fit you at all, but come here let me see if I can dress people properly at all!"

I reluctantly walk in front of him. Instantly, I see his eyes go straight to my legs. he can obviously see the most recent ones because they're scabbed. His expression changes and he looks sad,

"come here a moment" he opened his arms like offering a hug. I walk to him and stand there he reaches for my head surprisingly not my wrist. He put two fingers on both sides of my temples and closes his eyes. Instantly I feel a presents in my mind, he scans through my past I can tell what he's looking for. The first time I did it ever,

"Fifth grade?!" He opens his eyes and looks at me "fifth grade" he whispers I look up at him and nod his eyes looks like he's about to cry but he grabs my wrist. I pull back lightly and take a step back but he holds on to my arm firmly I look down so I won't see the reaction on his face when he pulls up my arm.

"Michelle.." He starts "you can never do this again. this one" he pokes the deepest one on my arm gently

"this one could have killed you and you won't do it again I won't let you anymore" he said sternly I could tell he was upset about the deep long line going vertically down my arm and all the scars didn't seem to help my case

"hey look at me" he said after a silence that seemed like forever I looked up at his face but didn't make eye contact

"do not think I am going to hate you, I won't, and now we can go on crazy adventures together how's that sound?!" His mood changed suddenly from sad to exited in the blink of an eye

"so where are we going first?" I ask sending the mood change I pull away my arm and smile at The Doctor

"well I've just found my home planet after a long long time...

were going to Gallifrey!"


End file.
